Drabbles, Prompts and short stories
by PaperFox64
Summary: So as the title will tell you, the chapters will all be little drabbles, prompts, and short stories and probably none of them will connect to each other, so this is really just a place for me to post my things that I don't think should be posted as their own thing, as they would take up far too much space. ANYWAYS read as you like and I'm terrible at summaries. oh and multi-ships
1. Cheiloproclitic

**Cheiloproclitic -** Being attracted to someones lips.

Gilbert blinked as he continued to stare at Matthews soft lips.

Was he talking? Yeah … yeah he was and Gilbert kind of felt … a little bad that he couldn't focus on what the Canadian was saying, but it wasn't Gilberts fault that his boyfriend had the most beautiful lips he'd ever seen. Though they weren't the kind of lips that stood out or were obviously awesome, but they were … simple, you had to look at them, feel them, before you could really say for sure that they were this amazing, but when you finally noticed it … it was hard to *not* notice.

Again, they were beautiful, or in Gilberts own words, 'awesome.'

"Gil …? Hey!" Matthew flicked Gilberts forehead, "Gil, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah," the Prussian shook his head a bit, "Yeah, sorry Birdie, I just got a bit distracted." He ginned, that wide grin that he always seemed to keep on, and it was easy for Matthew to tell that he was trying to say 'sorry' without actually saying sorry.

So Matthew went back to talking and Gilbert went back to staring, though maybe he was listening just a bit more.

Authors note: So this is the first drabble I've posted on here and it's really short and ... uh ... I don't really know how I feel about posting my writing where anyone can see it, but um ... I hope anyone who sees this likes it


	2. Gymnophoria

**Gymnophoria -** The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

Matthew tensed from his seat at the bar. He could feel someone mentally undressing him and, while the act was in a way flattering, Matthew wasn't use to such … attention, especially from a stranger. Matthew tensed from his seat at the bar. He could feel someone mentally undressing him and, while the act was in a way flattering, Matthew wasn't use to such … attention, especially from a stranger. No doubt the Canadians cheeks were flushed. He hunched over slightly and held his beer close to his face, almost as if he were trying to hide behind it. Which in all was really a stupid thought, as he wasn't even facing the person that was staring at him so intently, so the drink wouldn't blocking anything they would be looking at. Truly Matthew was scared to turn around and see who was trying to imagine him without his clothes, because the idea of meeting said persons eyes, them know that he knows what's their doing, and just slowly have any confidence deflate and he just has to turn back to the bar and act like it wasn't happening was worse then what he was doing now … or at least to him it was. "Um excuse me," a soft, but firm, voice, that quite possibly held a … french accent, cut through the chatter and Matthew looked up to see the bartender standing in front of him, "sir, you're going to have to stop staring at this young man, you're making him uncomfortable." Matthew slowly turned to look at the man that was staring at him. He was a platinum blond who wore mostly plain clothes, with one seemingly out of place scarf. The man quickly looked away from Matthew, who almost immediately relaxed. "Thank you ..." He whispered and smiled up at the bartender, he had impossibly blue eyes and soft blond hair, that he had tied back into a small ponytail. The bartender smiled back at him and gave a small nod, "you're welcome." There was a moment of silence before Matthew spoke again. "So, um … does that guy cause trouble often …?" "You mean Ivan? No he's actually a sweetheart, harmless really. He just has a bad case of wondering eyes." "... Really?" "Oui, he's not that bad if you talk to him a little. He's pretty shy, I don't think he got out much as a kid, so you'd have to start the conversation yourself if you want to get to know him … or just wait a ridiculous amount of time for him to say something, why the last time he liked someone it took him- ah … sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" He chuckled quietly and started cleaning the counter, which was already spotless. "I doubt you want to hear my gossip, do you … uh … I'm sorry, what's your name?" "Oh um, it's Matthew, and yours?" "Francis." Authors note: I suspect that after that Matthew and Francis had a nice conversation about, who the hell knows what, and he comes back next week, after which he slowly makes his way onto the regulars list 


End file.
